Getting Bored
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: Lelouch X CC. One Shot. Setting setelah cerita code geass.yang asli berakhir. complete!


Getting Bored

**Disclaimer:** _Both Lelouch and Cecilia (C.C.) belongs to CLAMP NOT ME_

**Kalimat pemanis**: _Please read and review. Dont like dont read._

**Authors Note: **

Cerita ini merupakan sequel alternative dari Code Geass. Pengarang merasa ending yang sesuai untuk Code Geass adalah bahwa Lelouch tidak mati, ia dan CC (yang kemudian lebih senang dipanggil Cecilia) meninggalkan kehidupan bangsawan Lelouch dan memutuskan menurunkan derajat mereka menjadi kaum dusun di sebuah desa antah berantah yang damai dan hidup bahagia selamanya-lamanya sebagai sepasang kakak adik. Cerita ini mengambil tempat setelah keputusan itu. Tepatnya sepuluh tahun setelah Lelouch dan Cecilia menemukan rumah yang sesuai untuk mereka tinggali dan menetap. Usia Lelouch saat itu sudah 18 tahun tapi berkat Geass-nya yang sempurna, ia tidak terlihat menua. Ia tetap seorang pria tampan yang sayang untuk ditampar (se-brengsek apapun sifatnya).

**The Story:**

Lingkungan rumah keluarga Cole (gabungan dari Cecilia - Lelouch) saat itu tengah sepi-sepinya. Rumah itu cukup besar untuk sebuah rumah seorang penghuni dusun. Berbentuk seperti paviliun sederhana dengan banyak jendela. Sejak melarikan diri dari identitas aslinya, Lelouch bersama Cecillia memilih tinggal sebagai warga desa sederhana dan memutuskan kontak dengan semua orang yang mereka kenal di distrik 11, termasuk adik Lelouch, Nunally.

Meskipun demikian, kepribadian bangsawan Lelouch yang sudah terpatri sedemikian solid enggan berkompromi dengan kesederhanaan yang sesungguhnya. Lelouch enggan mengenakan pakaian berbahan murah, ia juga enggan memakan wine, roti, sayur dan buah berkualitas rendah. Ia akan uring-uringan bila rumahnya bocor di kala hujan, berbau dan ada tikusnya. Alhasil, meskipun keduanya memutuskan tinggal di desa, mereka tetap terlihat seperti bangsawan atau orang kaya.

Warga desa mengenal Lelouch dan Cecilia sebagai pasangan kakak adik aneh yang datang dari kota. Mereka selalu memenangkan lomba makan pizza dan catur pada pekan raya tingkat pedesaan. Meskipun demikian, mereka tidak terlalu senang bersosialisasi, Lelouch terang-terangan menolak ide bapak bapak lain untuk mengunjungi rumahnya dan Cecilia juga tidak suka bergabung dengan kelompok arisan ibu-ibu. Banyak pemuda dan pemudi kepincut dengan kecantikan dan ketampanan Cecilia dan Lelouch tapi tidak ada satu pun tawaran _date, hangou_t dan pernyataan cinta yang mereka terima. Mereka seperti dua manusia yang memiliki dunianya sendiri. Meskipun sudah sepuluh tahun tinggal di desa itu, Lelouch dan Cecilia tidak kunjung punya teman dekat. Warga desa mulai menyangka yang tidak-tidak, terlebih setelah melalui pengamatan yang jeli mereka mulai sadar, tidak ada perubahan fisik yang terjadi pada Lelouch dan Cecilia sejak setelah sepuluh tahun mereka tinggal di desa.

Suatu hari Lelouch dan Cecilia tengah bersantai sore di paviliun mereka. Cecilia tengah melata sambil mengunyah pizzanya lalu meminum teh sambil membaca majalah fashion sedangkan Lelouch tengah memikirkan strategi permainan caturnya sambil duduk tidak jauh dari Cecilia. Cecilia kemudian mengamati pria itu. Hening. Ia lalu membuka pembicaraan, "Lelouch, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku bosan,"katanya.

Lelouch terlihat mencibir. "Kupikir ide menjadi _villager_ adalah idemu,"katanya.

Cecilia hanya menghela nafas. "Kupikir itu ide yang baik sampai aku menyadari kita sudah terlalu lama disini." Lelouch hanya tersenyum sinis sambil menggerakkan bidaknya. "Aku memang ingin menjadi warga desa tapi aku tidak ingin menetap!"

"Kau memang sulit untuk dipuaskan,"ujar Lelouch.

Cecilia memeluk boneka kuning kesayangannya. "Kamu sendiri? Apa kamu tidak merasa bosan? Seharian menghabiskan waktu duduk di kursi, memikirkan strategi catur, Hal itu saja kegiatanmu sepanjang sore selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini,"kata Cecilia. Sejujurnya Lelouch tidak bisa melakukan hal lain kecuali mengembangkan hobinya.

"Apakah kamu mulai bosan denganku?"tanya Lelouch. Matanya tidak beranjak dari papan catur.

Cecilia balas tersenyum sinis kearahnya. "Aku tidak pernah bosan memandangmu, Lelouch, Kamu selalu terlihat mempesona dan tanpa cela,"puji Cecilia.

Lelouch meraih cangkir tehnya, Ada kebanggan terkembang saat mendengar pujian tersebut. ia lalu menyesap tehnya sedikit lalu mulai menatap Cecilia. "Lantas, kebosananmu ditujukan pada siapa?"tanyanya.

Cecilia menghela nafas lebih keras. "Aku tidak tahu... aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan. Mungkin pada kebiasaan kita yang ini-ini terus selama sepuluh tahun ini. Aku merasa akan mati karena bosan. Kali ini puaskanlah aku Lelouch, aku ingin pergi dari sini!"keluh Cecilia.

Lelouch menyisir rambut dengan tangannya. "Kau tidak pernah merajuk sebelumnya, apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang kamu pikirkan Cec?"tanya Lelouch. Nada suaranya mulai menunjukkan perasaan, perasaan menyelidik. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada nada hampa yang ia keluarkan sebelumnya.

"Aku pernah merajuk, dulu sekali saat kau belum lahir,"senyum Cecilia. Lelouch menguncupkan mulutnya. Ia paling tidak suka saat Cecilia memperbincangkan usia, kesannya Cecilia seperti ibunya meskipun kenyataannya ia jauh lebih tua dari neneknya. "Aku tadi bertemu dengan Nona Sato, tetangga kita di pasar. Ia berkata ia mengagumi kecantikanku yang tidak berubah dibandingkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia merasa dulu ia sama mudanya dengan diriku,"kata Cecilia.

Lelouch tertawa geli namun tidak membuka lebar mulutnya. _Dasar wanita_, batinnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya dia mengganti produk anti ageing-nya. Atau ia bisa mencari seorang pemilik geass sempurna yang sudah bosan hidup, dengan demikian ia bisa hidup _timeless_ seperti kita,"saran Lelouch tidak membantu. Ia menatap Cecilia yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum dengan gurauannya lalu menghentikan tawanya.

"Nona sato, tetangga kita juga berkata di desa sudah tersebar gosip bahwa kita tidak terlihat lebih tua dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena kita seorang penyihir."

"Yang mana itu benar,"jawab Lelouch santai.

"Lelouch!"seru Cecilia setelah menyadari kakak bohongannya itu telah mengabaikannya.

Lelouch menatap Cecilia. "Terus kenapa? Mereka ingin membunuh kita? Silakan! Kita kan tidak akan mati,"tawa Lelouch.

Cecilia menyipitkan matanya. "Ya, tapi kita tetap akan merasa sakit saat tombak menghujam tubuh kita atau api menjilat-jilat tubuh kita atau pisau guilotine memeluk leher kita atau saat peluru pistol mencium pelipis kita! Kita tidak mati Lelouch, benar! Tapi kita tetap kesakitan!"seru Cecilia.

Lelouch terlihat bingung. Untuk pertama kalinya ia membuang perhatiannya pada papan catur dan menatap Cecilia. "Benarkah?"

Cecilia mendesah. "Nah, sekarang kau peduli!"

"Kupikir kita hanya akan kesakitan pada kematian pertama!"seru Lelouch memegang perutnya, mengingat bagaimana rasanya sakit yang ditimbulkan dari pedang zero yang ditusukkan oleh Suzaku.

Lelouch berdiri dari tempat duduknya, pindah ke kursi malas yang ada di dekat Cecilia. "Darimana mereka membuat gosip itu?"tanya Lelouch.

Cecilia menggigit bibirnya. "Mata mereka tidak rabun meskipun terlihat kusam, Lelouch!"

Lelouch terdiam sejenak, ia menatap Cecilia. "Sesungguhnya Cecilia, aku juga bosan tinggal disini. Aku tidak akan mati karena rayap memakan tubuhku atau apa. Kebosanan memang sesuatu yang mematikan."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini!"seru Cecilia tersenyum sambil beranjak dari duduknya dengan semangat, mengira berhasil mempengaruhi Lelouch.

"Dan kita akan kemana?"tanya Lelouch.

"Kemana saja!"seru Cecilia tidak sabar.

Lelouch menghela nafas. "Aku khawatir, bila kita tidak punya tujuan, kita akan hidup luntang lantung seperti ini!"serunya. Ia berbaring di kursi santai, menghancurkan semangat Cecilia.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"tanya Cecilia sambil melempar koran hari ini ke muka Lelouch. Lelouch membaca isi koran saat itu. Terlihat adiknya, Nunally Vi Britannia tengah mengadakan kunjungan ke Afrika guna meredakan peperangan disana. Beritanya masuk headlines. Selain itu tidak ada berita menarik lagi. Koran kehabisan berita. Mereka akhirnya meliput penculikan kucing peliharaan dan berita pernikahan para orang kaya. Dunia begitu tenang sepi dan damai.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku, kau hidup lima ratus tahun lebih lama dariku! Apa yang biasanya kamu lakukan sebelum bertemu denganku?"tanya Lelouch.

Cecilia menggemericikkan mulutnya sendiri. "Ughhh... sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku biasa bertemu dengan banyak rakyat jelara yang memiliki potensi luar biasa lalu mengembangkan potensi mereka melalui serangkaian tindak anarki dan et voila! Mereka jadi raja atau jadi presiden."

Lelouch tersenyum, Cecilia menatapnya. "Kalau kamu? Apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Lelouch menekan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. "Selain menguasai dunia, aku hanya memiliki kemampuan untuk memerintah. Kau tahu kan backgroundku?"senyum Lelouch. "Aku memerintahmu ini, aku memerintahmu itu! Setelah pura-pura mati, apa menurutmu aku bisa muncul di khalayak banyak dan memerintahkan sesuatu? Kupikir tidak! Tidak di depan orang orang yang mengenalku. Aduh, aku jadi sangat bingung!"seru Lelouch.

"Bisa disimpulkan. Kita harus memiliki hobi baru untuk menghindarkan diri dari kebosanan?"kata Cecilia sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di jendela.

"Ya itu harus!"ketus Lelouch.

Cecilia memicingkan matanya saat melihat sekelebat cahaya obor dari kejauhan.

Sementara itu Lelouch menyalakan televisi yang ada di sisi lain ruangan. Televisi tengah menayangkan berita dan Milly Ashford si pembaca berita mulai berceloteh, "Berita berikutnya datang dari ratu Nunally Vi Britannia. Setelah mengalami hambatan bernegosiasi dengan raja afrika, ratu Nunally memutuskan sepakat dengan perwakilan afrika untuk tidak mencampuri keadaan politik di afrika. Ratu Nunally setuju untuk mengirimkan beberapa orang terbaiknya untuk membantu raja Afrika memakmurkan rakyatnya dengan syarat kerajaan Britannia berhak memungut upeti dari raja Afrika sebagai balas jasanya. Salah satu program yang diajukan raja Afrika adalah ekstensifikasi pertanian untuk menghindari bahaya kelaparan lebih lanjut. Raja Afrika bermaksud membuka sejumlah lahan kosong dan memberi kesempatan pada warga negara Britannia maupun koloni untuk menjadi tuan tanah dari sejumlah wilayah Afrika yang sudah dipetakan. Pihak Britannia mempercayakan seluruh pelaksanaan program ini dilakukan oleh masyarakat Afrika sendiri. Sekian!"

Lelouch berpikir sejenak. "Hei Cec, menurutmu apa aku berbakat menjadi tuan tanah perkebunan?"tanya Lelouch.

Cecilia yang sedaritadi hanya menatap sinar obor mulai memperhatikan Lelouch. "Oh, aku tidak tahu, menurutku kamu bisa menggunakan geass-mu pada sapi dan kuda. Suruh mereka membajak sawahmu tanpa henti sampai mereka mati. Menurutmu?"

Lelouch hanya tersenyum. "Aku sering membayangkan dapat memiliki sawah atau ladang gandum. Lalu pada musim panen mereka semua menguning dengan indahnya. Lalu...,"Lelouch memejamkan matanya. "Lalu aku dan Suzaku dan Nunally dan Euphemia bermain di ladang itu. Bermain seharian, tidak kenal lelah. Bermimpi, tertawa, berbagi dan bahagia." Hening sejenak. Cecilia tidak pernah tertarik dengan lamunan nostalgia jadi lamunan Lelouch tidak ia tanggapi dengan baik.

"Baiklah! Aku putuskan kita akan bermigrasi ke Afrika!"seru Lelouch seraya menebarkan pesona yang membuat semua wanita tergila-gila.

Cecilia hanya menatap ke jendela. Ia sudah terbebas dari pesona Lelouch sejak mereka masih di distrik 11. "Uh... Lelouch apakah uang kita mencukupi untuk sampai ke Afrika?"tanya Cecilia. Lelouch menatapnya.

"Tentu saja, aku ini mantan raja! Uang pensiunku jauh dari lumayan!"seru Lelouch sambil mengibas tangannya.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah kan kalau rumah ini terbakar?"tanya Cecilia sambil tetap menatap jendela. Lelouch mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau mau membakar rumah ini?"

"Bukan aku! Mereka!"seru Cecilia sambil menunjuk ke arah apa yang dilihatnya dari tadi. Lelouch menatap ke arah Cecilia. Sekelompok penuda desa datang dengan obor ditangan kanannya dan garpu rumput di tangan kiri mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat berang.

"Lelouch Cole! Cecilia Cole! Keluar kalian!"seru bapak kades, salah satu anggota karnaval tersebut.

"Apakah kita harus keluar Lelouch?"tanya Cecilia cemas. Lelouch hanya menggeleng. Mereka berdua tetap di dalam paviliun namun karena paviliun itu berdindingkan kaca, baik Lelouch maupun penduduk desa dapat saling melihat tanpa keduanya perlu keluar rumah.

"Kami tahu siapa kalian!"seru mereka. Lelouch menelan ludahnya sementara Cecilia beranjak kebelakang Lelouch.

"Kalian adalah penyihir! Kalian terobsesi pada kemudaan dan meracuni anak anak kami!"serunya. Lelouch dan Cecilia menghela nafas, Lelouch dan Cecilia hampir saja berpikir mereka akan berkata 'kau adalah mantan raja yang zalim dan pembantunya.'

Mereka maju. Obor menyala-nyala.

"Cecilia, apakah kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"tanya Lelouch sambil memijat-mijat matanya.

Cecilia dengan sekejap mengambil dompet dan boneka kuningnya lalu kembali ke belakang Lelouch. "Aku siap, _your majesty_!"

Lelouch tersenyum, _Your Majesty_? Eh! ia lalu membuka pintu rumahnya, ia dan Cecilia sekarang berhadapan dengan villager tersebut. Cecilia menghitung jumlah mereka, ada dua puluh orang laki-laki. Jumlah yang banyak untuk sebuah desa kecil. "Jangan melihat mataku Cec!"seru Lelouch.

Cecilia hanya mengangguk. "Selamat malam bapak bapak, adakah urusan yang demikian genting untuk dilakukan sehingga harus membuat keributan DI DEPAN RUMAHKU?"tanya Lelouch berusaha tersenyum. Sebenarnya sekarang masih jam enam sore, tidak bisa disebut malam juga.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi! Kalian harus datang ke balai desa besok!"seru salah satu dari bapak bapak itu.

"Apakah ada kepentingan yang mendesak esok?"tanya Lelouch.

"Akan ada acara bakar-bakar besok dan kalian adalah tokoh utamanya!"seringai seorang tetua adat. Sepertinya ialah yang menyebarkan berita bohong ini.

Cecilia mengeratkan pegangannya ke punggung Lelouch. Berapa kali pun ia menghadapi situasi ini, ia masih merasa takut. Lelouch tersenyum ke arah bapak – bapak bermuka berang-berang itu. "Baiklah bila basa basi sudah tidak berarti. Kita lanjutkan saja dengan kalian menatap mata saya!"seru Lelouch.

Semua bapak itu menatap Lelouch, "aku memerintahkan kalian untuk menjadi budakku!"seru Lelouch.

"Ya Tuan!"seru mereka bersamaan. Mata bapak-bapak itu seketika memerah.

Lelouch tertawa lepas. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir ini dia tertawa selepas itu. Memerintah memang bakat, kemampuan dan kesenangannya.

"Baiklah sekarang, izinkan kami lewat, berikan kami kereta kuda terbaik kalian dan semua harta berharga yang ada di saku kalian!"seru Lelouch.

"Ya tuan!"

"Dan salah satu dari kalian mengantar kami hingga ke pelabuhan!"

"Baik tuan!"

"Dan bantu kami membereskan harta berharga kami yang masih di rumah."

"Siap tuan!"

Mereka pun mempersilakan Lelouch dan Cecilia lewat, mempersilakan salah satu kereta kuda terbaik mereka dipakai, membantu membereskan pakaian, dan harta berharga yang dapat dibawa dan dengan bodohnya melambai saat kereta Lelouch dan Cecilia meninggalkan mereka.

Cecilia dan Lelouch yang hanya tinggal menunggu di dalam kereta tertawa keras sementara mereka bekerja keras. Mereka membiarkan salah satu budak Lelouch mengendarai kereta kuda itu hingga sampai ke pelabuhan. "Lelouch tadi itu sangat kejam!"seru Cecilia saat kereta berjalan.

Lelouch menghentikan tawanya. "Kupikir kamu tahu aku pernah menghipnotis lainnya untuk membunuh diri mereka sendiri. Yang ini tidak terlalu kejam kupikir!"

Cecilia tersenyum dan menatap Lelouch lembut. "Kamu memang penuh dengan kejutan, Lelouch!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu Cec! Aku tidak akan membuatmu bosan!"

Cecilia tertawa. Dan kereta kuda pun berjalan hingga pelabuhan.

TAMAT


End file.
